


Growing Up

by KaytheJay



Series: After the End [20]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytheJay/pseuds/KaytheJay
Summary: Unfortunately, Eden and the twins, can't stay little forever.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: After the End [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869130
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Growing Up

**Author's Note:**

> I think this fic was written a bit awkwardly. It started with the idea of the twins sleeping through the night for the first time, but then it grew into like . . . both the twins and Eden growing up in a sense. Though the timeline for when the babies slept through the night for the first time and Eden being signed up for school doesn't really work but shhhh. I'm going to blame it on the fact that their parents are supernatural and not the fact that I just wasn't thinking about how their age would line up in here.

Aziraphale woke up feeling well-rested. This was very suspicious due to the fact that he hadn’t actually gotten a good night’s sleep since before Eden. Perhaps, though, Crowley had taken care of everything to allow him to sleep. He rolled over to face his husband. Crowley was still sleeping soundly. Aziraphale shot up and darted out of the room and headed straight for the nursery. Something had to have happened in the night. That was the  _ only  _ explanation he had. Heaven or Hell had found a way around whatever Adam had put into place and had taken the babies. 

But as he approached, he found that the babies were still there. This still didn’t put Aziraphale at ease. He leaned over Agnes’s crib and checked her for breathing. Still unsatisfied, he picked her up and tried to wake her up. She let out a wail of protest and Aziraphale hugged her to his chest before heading over to Arthur, waking him up as well. Once the two of them were accounted for, Aziraphale relaxed a little bit more. He still had one more child to check on though. Holding both of the twins, he headed to Eden’s room. 

He was still in his bed, curled around his little stuffed lamb. Aziraphale walked over to his bedside and watched him for breathing. Eden opened his eyes and smiled sleepily at his mother. 

“What are you doing Mama?” Eden asked. 

“Oh nothing dearest,” Aziraphale said, fully able to relax now. “Everything is fine. You can go back to sleep.” Eden nodded and closed his eyes as Aziraphale walked out the door. Crowley, looking panicked, about ran right into him. 

“Oh thank someone you have them,” Crowley said. “I thought-” 

“Exactly what I thought,” Aziraphale said. “The worst.” He smiled and handed Arthur over to Crowley. “They’re fine. Eden is fine.” Aziraphale shook his head in disbelief. “I think they just slept all the way through the night for the first time ever.” Aziraphale saw the tension leave Crowley. 

“Yeah, yeah I guess they did,” Crowley said. He closed his eyes for a moment to let the fact settle. “Our babies are growing up,” Crowley said with dismay. 

“It seems so,” Aziraphale said, smiling to Agnes. “Which reminds me, school. Eden is about to that age where we need to consider sending him to one.” 

“Why would we do that?” Crowley asked honestly. “You can teach him anything he needs to know, and I can provide all the growing troubles that he could possibly wish to experience.” 

“Yes, and that would do just fine,” Aziraphale shook his head. “But he’d be missing out on the friendships that children get to make in their early years. He needs that kind of socialization, Crowley. You know that.”

“I didn’t think about that,” Crowley admitted.” Aziraphale smiled.

“I knew you wouldn’t. That’s why I’ve gone ahead and searched this whole thing up. Trying to figure this whole thing out, you know,” Aziraphale said. “Turns out he’s exactly old enough to start Year One this fall. I found a lovely school that is close by.”

“Angel, I’ve already had one big thing today with the children this morning. Can it at least wait until I’ve had my coffee?” Aziraphale smiled.

“Of course dear.” 

The two of them headed to their kitchen and put the twins in their respective high chairs. Crowley started on his coffee. A few minutes later, Eden joined them at the table, so Crowley fixed him a bowl of his favorite cereal. 

Once breakfast was taken care of, Eden was sent to get dressed so Aziraphale and Crowley could take care of the twins. They weren’t doing anything that day, nor were they having anyone come to visit, so they didn’t see the harm in Eden picking out his own clothes for the day. It established some independence anyway. 

Eden didn’t come back out of his room, but Aziraphale and Crowley were assuming that he just wanted to play on his own, which was fine. They knew they couldn’t expect him to want to hang out with his siblings all the time. Besides, it gave Eden the chance to figure out more of what he liked rather than trying to cater to the babies. 

“So . . .” Crowley said, “this whole school thing.” Aziraphale nodded.

“I’ve pulled up the registration page on my computer but I didn’t want to do anything with it without you being there. I knew you’d agree to it but . . .” 

“He’s  _ our  _ child, and you didn’t want to do something so big for him without me there.” Crowley nodded. “I understand.” Aziraphale smiled. “Let’s just go get it over with.” The two of them headed over to Aziraphale’s ancient computer that he refused to replace. It mostly ran by miracle at that point. Aziraphale pulled it up and they filled it in together. 

“Well that’s it then,” Aziraphale said once they’d submitted the form. “He’s officially going to start school this fall.” Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale. 

“I suppose it is,” Crowley said. “Our little Eden is no longer a baby.” He shook his head. “And the actual babies . . . well I think today was probably an anomaly. I don’t think we’re going to be so lucky again.” He kissed the top of Aziraphale’s head. One of the twins started crying, breaking the two parents out of their little moment and sending them right back to reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hits and kudos mean the world to me. Comments fuel me into next week.  
> Find me on Tumblr @justanangelandhisdemon and @justademonandtheirangel


End file.
